


Let it Pour

by Valtje_91



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Little bit of angst, based on real life events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valtje_91/pseuds/Valtje_91
Summary: this is based on tweets by a boy who witnessed two people get together. Only in this story it's about Bughead.It's unbetad, so all mistakes are mine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> So after seeing the cutest tweets I couldn't help but write this. I really hope that I did the characters justice since it's the first time that I've written them. I'm also on tumblr if you want to talk to me. Hey-therejuliet so hit me up! And please let me know what you thought of it.

Betty was a young bright girl, with golden blond hair which was pulled in a tight ponytail and she had piercing eyes that would cut right through you.   
She recently got a job at Pop’s over the summer vacation to safe up some money for college. She had made a deal with her parents that they would pay  
for her intuition but she would have to contribute too.  
She didn’t mind it. It gave her a feeling of independence, a feeling that she wouldn’t have to fall back on her parents all the time. 

She didn’t mind that she had to wait tables or the long hours because that meant she was also spending time with her favorite dark colored haired boy, named Forsythe Jones the Third.  
But people usually called him Jughead or she liked to call him Juggie. He had an amazing smile. One that could light up a room.   
It was also rare sight but luckily she was one of the few people that were blessed by it. And it gave her a warm feeling in her stomach when she first realized it.

After the whole crushing-on-Archie-but-getting rejected fiasco she withdrew in herself. She needed time to heal but Jughead made the summer so much easier.   
He became her support system, even after school had begun and she couldn’t help but fall for him. But she kept it too herself.   
She was so scared to be rejected by him if he found out about her feelings.

She was currently behind the counter cleaning, when she heard the familiar jingle of the door. When she looked up it was straight in his eyes and she gave him a shy smile.   
He winked at her as a way of greeting and walked over to her.

‘Hey sunshine’ Jughead said when he stood beside her. He began working at Pop’s two weeks into the summer but he stayed like her. She smiled at his greeting.

‘Hey Juggie, ready for another day?’ She asked him with butterflies in her stomach. Maybe today was finally the day she told him, if only she got the courage to do it.   
She vaguely heard the bell jingle.  
‘Of course. Who wouldn’t want to spend their day waiting tables and make sure people get their food’ he replied her cheekily. She grinned at him and walked over to a couple who had sat down in a booth.

He followed her movements and couldn’t help but sigh. How long could he pretend that he didn’t have feelings for her beyond platonic.   
Since her breakdown he couldn’t help but notice her even more.   
She was always a big presence in his life. While he was musing to himself, she had already taken the order of the couple and was making her way back to him. 

They spent their day working beside each other and just joking around when he noticed she had gotten a little bit on the edge and was constantly biting her lip when she thought he wasn’t looking.

‘Is something wrong, Betts?’ He finally questioned when he got enough. He could tell he startled her by his question.

‘What? Why?’ Betty answered nervously and purposely tried to avoid his gaze, which was unusual for her. 

‘Come on.. I know you better than that. You know you can tell me anything right? I won’t judge you.’ Jughead reassured her.

Maybe this was the moment that Betty was waiting for. To finally come clean about her feelings for him. He wouldn’t judge her. Would he?   
She also knew that he was right. There was something wrong, well not wrong but not right either.   
If she didn’t tell him now that he created the perfect moment to come clean, maybe it would take a long time before she finally would. He meant more to her than to make him Archie 2.0.

She took a deep breath.

‘Juggie.. I don’t.. how am I supposed to.. I can’t..’ Betty began hesitantly. 

He held his breath and he could see her hands fiddling with her apron but didn’t dare to say anything to her, scared that she would withdraw in herself again.   
But if he was honest to himself he could feel the pit forming in his stomach. He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, while his thumb was rubbing her neck as a sign of silent encouragement.   
That seems to do the trick. She looked him in the eye and took a deep breath. 

‘Look Jughead, I’m not sure how to say it so I will just lay it down. But just promise me you won’t get mad at me. Ever since you have seen me after the whole breakdown thing   
and seeing me at my worst.. I can’t imagine a life without you by my side. What I’m trying to say is that I have a huge crush on you. Maybe I even fell for you at some point. I-‘ Betty stopped and looked at him with moist eyes. Her breathing was labored.

Jughead stopped breathing and he could feel his world flipping upside down at her heartfelt confession. His eyes went wide and his palms got sweaty. He dropped his gaze for a second but returned it.

‘How long..’ He asked shakingly. She looked at him but she turned her head to look over at the diner.

‘Six months.. I think it really started this summer’ Betty answered softly.

‘I.. Betts.. ‘ Jughead stopped himself there and had to get some air. So he did the worst possible thing he turned around and walked out of Pop’s. 

While he was outside, he took a few deep breaths and tried to calm his racing heart. Of all possible things that she could have said to him this was not one of them.   
He could kick himself though for walking out on her. She did not deserve that. So, with just one thing on his mind, he stalked back inside and looked around for Betty.   
He could see a girl gesturing towards Betty, who was still standing behind the counter with an unreadable look, and continued his journey to her.

At the sound of the bell, Betty turned around just in time to see Jughead making his way over to her, like a man on a mission.

When he got close enough he could hear Betty trying to say something but the words died on her lips because he cupped her face and kissed her.   
He poured all of his emotions in the kiss.

Betty stood frozen for a second, not knowing what to do with her hands but it didn’t take long, she melted into his embrace and cupped his face with one hand while the other grabbed his hair.   
They slowly stopped kissing, Jughead could see her smile forming and couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. He quickly turned serious.

‘I’m so sorry for walking out on you, Betty.’ Jughead said with guilt lacing his voice. ‘It was such a horrible thing to do.. I didn’t want to admit it to you or even to myself before   
but I always had a thing for you.’

The blinding smile he got in return gave him even more butterflies. He couldn’t believe that this was happening to him. 

‘Also.. ‘ Jughead started nervously.

‘What.. ‘ Betty said with a smile but when he didn’t continue she searched his face for clues what he was thinking.

‘What.. ‘ She questioned again.

Jughead didn’t know how to tell her so he kissed her again. This time his arms circled her waist. The surprised gasp she let out was worth it. It was a short sweet kiss but filled with promise.   
They pulled away when they heard the catcall.  
They both turned their heads towards the sound and Jughead recognized the girl from before. He couldn’t help but chuckle. He let go of Betty and grabbed a cup of coffee and walked over towards her.

‘Sorry you had to deal with this’ Jughead stated while putting the cup in front of the girl. 

‘Are you kidding me? I think you guys just restored my faith in love. So don’t mess it up, you are really lucky.’ The girl replied and gave a quick thumbs up to Betty and mouthed good job.

Jughead smiled at her before turning around to look at Betty. But what surprised him the most was the look on her face, like he hung the moon, it was a surreal feeling.  
He quickly walked back towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She ducked her head and blushed. 

The rest of the shift was filled with stolen smiles and kisses. They both felt their hearts healing this day and many more to come.


End file.
